I fell in love with a guy but you're a girl?
by misspokey101
Summary: Sakura dresses as a tomboy in order to help Tomoyo with her stalkers. so what happens when Syaoran threatens her to help him thinking she is actually a guy?... S S and E T will be involved p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS, clamp owns it

Chapter one: falling on top..

Sakura's prove….

As I woke up from the best sleep I have had in a while, I could hear the birds through my window.

'so its morning already' I thought to myself with my eyes still closed, but instead of making a move to get up and going to school I desperately just wanted to turn over and continue my dream.

However as I peered at my alarm clock with squinted eyes the thought of doing that was suddenly gone from my mind, as I realised it was already half seven and I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on and get ready.

"Jesus T, why didn't you wake me up this morning? Now because of you I am seriously cutting it close to being bloody late again" I decided to say out loud angrily as I scrambled around my room to find my clothes for the day which were blue baggy jeans with a lighter blue polo T-shirt and a white adidas hoody and matching trainers.

"Not bad for a tomboy. I could almost full myself in thinking I am a boy wearing this for non school uniform day, let alone any of Tomoyo's stalker boys i will have to deal with today." I said out loud proudly as I looked in my mirror examining myself before I put on my short haired auburn wig and a my S black cap and came out of my room to head down stairs for some toast and a drink.

5 minutes later

As I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag and car keys to go out the front door my phone started to ring as the caller ID flashed on the screen.

"Hey Moyo what's up" I said as I answered it

"Ahh Sakura can you come and pick me up for school because my car has a flat and I'm going to be late if I don't have a ride" she says to me freaking out

"yea yea I will be there in 5 ok." I replied to her as I hang up my phone and head to my car which is a black convertible.

Outside Tomoyo's house

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Hurry up or we really will be late" I shout out to her as I beep my horn to get her to hurry up.

Then as if on cue I see her come out of her house and run up to my car before she climbs in the passenger side.

"Sorry S and thanks for the ride. I knew I could count on you, but you know you do really push it when it comes to getting up for school in the mornings, why do you leave you house so late" she asks me as I started to drive.

"Well normal people call it 'not wanting to get up' syndrome. People suffer with this when they wake up in bed all snug but then realise that they have to get up because they will be late if they don't" I answered her as I turn in to the school gates.

"Don't tell me you have never had that feeling in the morning when you're in your bed?" I questioned her as I locked my car as we got out and headed in to school.

"Nope never I am always glad to get out of bed in the mornings" she says as she catches up to me.

"Goodness Moyo you are one weird 18 year old, because we normal once love are beds" I told her which made us both start to laugh at the same time and not pay attention as we approached our classroom.

When suddenly my face hits something hard or should I say some one hard and we start to fall over and before I could even blink I knew I had fallen on top of him.

'Shit how do I get out of this situation' I think to myself too embarrassed to lift my head out of its current position which was still in his chest.

"O my god S are you ok?" Moyo says to me as she sees me jump off the ground and turn back to her.

"yea I'm fine Moyo, look see no sweat" I nervously says back to her as I turn around so he can look me up and down, before I walk up to her and put my arm around her waist.

"come on or you will be late" I utter to her as I lead her to the classroom door that's open and pushed her in before handing her my back pack and whispering to her" take that in for me I am going to see if the dude is ok because he is still on the floor"

"Ok" she agrees as she walks to her seat, while I turn back out the room to walk to the guy that I fell on who now decides to get up as I step in front of him.

"hay, sorry about that dude I wasn't paying attention" I tell him as I offer my hand out to him to help him up the rest of the way off the floor, which he declines by slapping it away and saying to me angrily.

"Just don't do it again boy or I will pound you. Got it," he growls as he turns away from me and starts to walk down the corridor.

'Man that guy is rude' I think to myself as I reach my classroom door to go in it again but stopped when I heard a voice behind me say.

"Hay wait a minute and come here I want to ask you something before I go" he says roughly, beckoning me back to him with his hand which causes me to sigh and walk back to him.

Normal prove…

"What is it" Sakura bites out now showing off her temper because she had to walk back to him.

"You're a friend of Tomoyo's right? Which also means that you may know how she got rid of all those guy's that were stalking her last week" he asked her

"And so what if I do? Why do you want to know how she did it?" Sakura shoots back at him crossing her arms waiting for his answer

"because un like you I am going through the same situation she was in except for I have girls and marriage meetings popping up everywhere instead, so at the moment I am looking for a method to get rid of it all like she did that's why I need to know" he says to Sakura's with seriousness.

'Hu know wander he was acting so rude earlier I should of known, because Moyo was acting near enough the same as he was just now. Man this guy has it bad. Sakura thought before looking at the guy strait in his eye's which caught her attention to be a pretty amber colour which she could feel herself about to blush at as she tried to speak again to ask.

"What's your name?"

"Syaoran Li why" he questions her as he notice's the light blush that she had try to control spread across her face.

'No way, is he actually blushing at me? Am I really starting to have that sort of effect on guys now am I? Shit can my week get any worse,' Syaoran thought as he eyed Sakura waiting for her answer.

"well Li I wish I could help you, but I can't" she says to him as she turns and runs in to her classroom, leaving him utterly confused as he watches her go.

In class

Syaoran's prove…

"Thank god I made it in before the bell rang" I sighed out as I sat in my seat just in time to hear it ring.

'Man that boy earlier was weird, why was he blushing at me? and what was up with his eyes as he stared at me, I swear I could see them shine a watery green colour like a girls would do when they are happy or embarrassed ….hay wait a minute, O man he must be gay' I thought to myself as I sat at my desk thinking of reasons why I thought that guy was strange until I felt a poke in my side which caused me to turn my head and look at the cause.

"Yo buddy, are you ok? Eriol asked me as he drew back his finger from and put his hand back on his seat which was next to mine.

"Yea I'm fine mate but I really have to find out a way to get rid of these girls they are driving me nuts" I confessed to him as I decided to lie my head down on my table and wait for the teacher to arrive.

"Look I told you before just fake date someone so they will back off" he tells me again for the second time this week.

"And I told you before that, your idea would not work. I mean you know what girls are like if I did ask some girl to fake date me then the girl I pick will be ripped to pieces by all the other ones that stalk me because there jealous of her or whatever". I said back to him sitting back up in my chair.

"Who said anything about a girl playing the part" Eriol says looking up at me wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You don't mean-" I started to say but stop short when I see him nod at me smiling.

"O yes I do. date a guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does.

Chapter 2 Eriol's idea!

Normal prove

"No frigging way" Syaoran yells out at Eriol as he jumps out of his seat shocked.

"Why not? At least it would solve both of your problems at the same time. A guy would not fall for you and B your girl followers would not even consider touching him. I think it's a fall proof plan if I do say so myself." Eriol speaks out as he looks up at Syaoran.

"How is it? If I did that then not only would the whole school think I was gay but then I would have to deal with all the queer boys around school following me instead of the girls, it's not as if that's not started to happen anyway" Syaoran sighs to himself as he takes his seat again.

That then caused Eriol to look at Syaoran confused as he asked him "What do you mean"

"well let's just say that this guy fell on me this morning and on top of that he started to blush as I was talking to him" Syaoran mutters out to him as he looks in front of himself with a blank expression on his face until he hears Eriol say happily "that's brilliant so you already have a candidate to consider for the job then"

"WHAT" Syaoran shouts out looking at Eriol with evil eyes before continuing...

"You're crazy, I am not considering anything or anyone for the job because it's not happening and for the record I would defiantly not even think of giving a job like that to a gay boy who has already blushed at me."

"well its up to you but I think you would have to be stupid to discard this plan it's the best one I have ever come up with" Eriol tells him back shrugging.

Lunch time normal prove

"Look Eriol I am not asking that gay guy to fake date me so just leave it will you! I will just go and ask Tomoyo personally how she handled her guy issue" Syaoran says as he and Eriol enters the canteen

"Fine but can I at least see him first before we go find Tomoyo" Eriol asks

"Well we won't have to look far because they are sat over there together "Syaoran sighs out as he points over to the far end table so Eriol could spot them.

"Really? Well which one is the one who blushed at you"?

"The brunet with the S hat on" Syaoran reply's as they sit on their normal table.

"No way Tomoyo's boyfriend?" Eriol says surprised

"You're joking right? Well how long have they been together" Syaoran spits out as he thought "no way why would Tomoyo's boyfriend blush at me?

"It's been a week now which is doing my head in"

"O yea I forgot you liked her sorry man it must be har-"Syaoran says before he gets interrupted by an angry Eriol

"No not liked but still love Syaoran and that's why I need you to go through with this plan. Syaoran you are my only key in breaking them up."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Syaoran askes out

"Simple you ask him for help with your problem and then-"

"Look I already said no" Syaoran interrupts him

"But don't you want to see your best friend and cousin happy with the woman he loves" Eriol pleads out

"But how will me doing your plan help you get with Tomoyo? " Syaoran questions Eriol

"You'll see" Eriol told him before he continues "o and if you wanted to ask Tomoyo that question now is your chance because they are leaving".

"Alright lets go" Syaoran says as he gets up

"Tomoyo"

Tomoyo's prove

I heard someone call my name so I turn around and came face to face with the boy Sakura fell on this morning.

"Yes that's me is there something you need from me Syaoran?" I questioned him even though I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes there is actually. I was just wandering about last week when you had guy trouble."

"O right so what do you want to know about it?" I asked him confused

"Well you see I'm sort of in the same situation now and I need your help! So do you think you could tell me how you got rid of them?" I would really appreciate it if you could" he says to me looking at me as if his whole life depended on what I would say next.

"Well you will have to ask Sak's because it was all thanks to him but he has got to the toilet at the moment so try in class ok. Bye Syaoran bye Eriol" I said as I left but then I decided to turn around and wink at the man I have had secret feelings for all this time but I didn't expect Eriol to wink back.

"O my god mailing am I blushing" I asked one of my best friends who was walking beside me as we exited the canteen to get back to class.

"Big time your face is so red it looks like it's been cooked. Why do you ask? Ah wait I know is it because my lovely cousin returned your wink?" she questioned me

"O shut up" I said back to her embarrassed as I walked on ahead.

Syaoran's prove

"Brilliant just fantastic. Now I have to go and ask that queer boy again" I stated to no one in particular but I got an answer anyway.

"Well on the plus side it will give you a good chance to start my plan"

Sakuras prove

"What did you just say Moyo that the guy from this morning is going to come and find me? Why" I question my best friend

"Because he needs help the poor boy, He was acting like I was a few weeks ago. O please sakura just help him if he needs it won't you" she pleads at me with violate eyes.

"Fine I will if he asks but I have a condition. Under no circumstances do you tell him I am a girl. Do you understand Tomoyo" I say to her while thinking, 'thank god I'm one of the few girls in this school who isn't taken in by that Li fellow since this morning I have learnt that he has a big reputation in the school when it comes to girls.'

Ok I understand Sak's but Eriol his cousin already knows you're a girl so what are you going to do about that?" she utters to me making my face pale.

"Well maybe he doesn't recognise me with this wig on I mean he hasn't said anything to me so far. Don't forget the whole school thinks that I'm your boyfriend so he is probably being a typical boy and not seeing the obvious and thinks the same as everyone else." I explain to her

"Maybe your right" she tells me

"Ok. So just don't say anything to him ok Tomoyo and I promise to keep my side and help him anyway I can even though I don't think he will need me for much." i said back to her as i was thinking

'Well it looks like i have no choice but to do this but i just hope i can control my body heat because the last thing i need is for this morning to repeat itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does.

Chapter 3 no way

Later in class Sakuras prov

'What am i going to do? That Syaoran fellow is in this class with me! Maybe he won't recognize me if i take my hat off'' i thought to myself but before i had a chance to, he walked through the door with Eriol heading straight for my desk with scary firm eyes.

Normal prov...

"We need to talk, meet me after school by the gates." Syaoran mutters out at Sakura passing her desk with Eriol, not giving her a chance to reply to his orders before he started to walk off again.

This made Sakura angry and confused so she decides to stands and shouts out at him, "why? Why do i have to meet you? i thought we settled things this morning? I already said i was sorry so that should be the end of our seeing each other"

Syaoran did not even expect a reply let alone this sort, witch made him think 'well he must be some kind of man if he can get past my glare and answer me like that'

"Don't argue! Just be there!" Syaoran replies to her as he lay's on his glare to the fullest now, which then causes Sakura to just nod in agreement to him before she finds herself sinking back into her chair while thinking. 'god what is wrong with me? Am i really just going to listening to his orders and go?"

School gates..3:15.. Syaoran's prov.

"he better show up or else" i said to myself again not expecting answer but getting one once again today. "Just stay cool and ask him and with any luck he will say yes and then i can make my move on Tomoyo." I hear Eriol say in the bush next to me causing me to scowl at it.

"just shut up and stay quite i am only letting you stay here because we have football together in half an hour, as it would be troublesome for me to let you go back in school alone. God knows how long it would take me to fine you." I say out at him before seeing the kid i was waiting for walk out of school and come towards me.

Normal prov..

"Well what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Make it quick, because i have thinks to do" Sakura says out as him as she walks up to him.

"Well kid, i am not interested in your plans right now, the reason i called you out here was because i hear you could help me with my problem" Syaoran says looking at Sakura for her reaction.

"So? What makes you think i want to help you?" Sakura asks raising a questionable eyebrow at his face.

Then without warning after Syaoran sees this he lunges at Sakura, grabbing her collar pinning her to the school gate stone pillar stopping her from moving.

He then decided to intimidate her further, by placing his head just a few inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face causing her to blush unknowingly, before she could hear him whisper out at her in a deep husky voice. "Because if you don't i will tell the whole school that you and Tomoyo were just faking all your dating to get rid of all those guys chasing her, and that you are really gay!".

"What are you threatening me right now?" Sakura mutters out at him through grinded teeth as stares in to his eyes seriously, looking for any hesitation in them.

"No i am not just threatening you trust me! If you don't help me with my problem it will be a promise! You have until tomorrow to decide." Syaoran says to her before letting her go and walking off back in to school, to get ready for football practice and forgetting Eriol altogether.

Eriol prov..(bushes)

'Wow harsh Syaoran god knows what made you go for the blackmail strategy to ask him? To be honest i don't think that was the right thing to do? you should have just told him your problem nicely instead of purely threatening him.' i thought to myself after seeing Syaoran walk off.

Then as i was about to walk out of my hiding place i saw that fellow take out his phone, so i decide to stay and see what would happen.

(phone call)

"Hi Moyo it's me, i just met with that Syaoran fellow but instead of asking me for help with his problem, he decided that threatening me would be a better method, to approach me for help." i heard her say down her phone angrily before continuing.

"No he did not threaten me with that. He said he was going to tell the whole school that we were scamming those guys that were chasing you in believing i was your boyfriend and that it was fake. He also mentioned something about me being gay?

"Yes so somehow he found out it was all an act"

"ok i will come and meet you now, see you in a minute"

(end)

'ha ha how interesting! Man am i glad i stayed now to hear that, just wait until Syaoran finds out about his bluff, Well the not so untrue bluff' now and here i thought blackmailing wasn't the right method' i thought before preparing to leave again but got stopped again when i noticed something else at the corner of my eye and said out loud shocked "hay that guy is taking off his head, yuck gross what is he?"

" NO WAY! SAKURA."

After football ...locker room

Normal prov...

"Syaoran i think i have to tell you something, you know about that guy Sak's" Eriol says to Syaoran putting his school top back on and packing up his PE kit.

"ahh don't even mention that little girlie boys name to me" Syaoran tells him shuddering at the thought of Sakura.

"Ok i just thought you would like to know he's a-"Eriol was about to say but got interrupted when Syaoran shouts back at him now exiting the locker room.

"I said stop talking about him you prick! If you talk to me about that thing one more time Eriol you will ruin my good mood, i just got into after winning our practise game and i will not help you with Tomoyo at all"

At this Eriol turned to him smirking before thinking 'hu a prick am i! Well there is no way i am telling you now, so you will just have to find out the hard way. Ah wait hang on a minute maybe i can use this new information to get a date with Tomoyo without him.'

With Sakura and Tomoyo... Tomoyo's mansion

"Look Saks Syaoran is not a bad guy, he is just using that method on you because it's just his frustration talking. I am telling you that once you start helping him the nicer he will become," Tomoyo tells Sakura poring her some tea.

"Do you really think so Tomoyo? I know you got angry when you had this problem but he is worse" Sakura tells her sighing out gratefully sipping her drink.

"Yes i am positive it is just a facade he is putting on"

"Ok i will try and help but i am not putting up with is treatment Tomoyo. So can you ring him for me tonight and tell him my help starts tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS Clamp does

Chapter 4

Phone call...Tomoyo and Syaoran

"Hello, this is Li Syaoran speaking "

"Hi Li kun this is Tomoyo, i am just ringing to let you know that Saks said he would help you out with your problem starting tomorrow."

"O really the little twerp agreed to that so quickly didn't he? Does he know what he has to do?"

"Well we were both guessing it would be the same arrangement that he did for me. Like dating and show stuff. Sound good"

"Yes near enough, but Tomoyo i hope he knows that when we start this we will be known as a gay couple until my problem stops"

"Yes i think that goes without saying Li."

"Well even the mere thought about this situation starting tomorrow is making me feel disgusted, so how could that fellow agree to do something like this so easily? Tomoyo do you think that fellow is already swinging the same way?"

"What? No i don't think so, i mean i have known him since we was kids and he has never once mentioned about fancying the same gender before why?"

"O it's just that i swore he blushed at me the other day, when we had that corridor incident."

"What? Really? I didn't know about that? Anyway that aside Syaoran, please try to be nice to him because you know as well as i do those starker people pick up on behaviour and if they think your faking the whole thing then... it's over."

"Yes i know Tomoyo thank you for that"

"No problem and one more thing Syaoran, S takes this kind of thing seriously so he won't hold back in what he has to do. Ok. Bye Good luck" then Tomoyo hangs up...

"wait Tomoyo what do you mean by tha-"Syaoran tries to say back at her but gets greeting by the dial tone of the phone "shit she hung up."

With Tomoyo... Tomoyo's prov

..Flash back.. From earlier with Sakura

"Tomoyo if i am going to be doing this thing with Li how are you going to keep your creepy's at bay" sakura asks me before packing up to go home from my house.

"O don't worry about that Sakura i think i am ready to ask Eriol out now." i tell her trying to hide my nervousness.

"Well good for you Moyo, good luck" she utters out to me patting my back for encouragement

Thanks I needed that, i just hope it works out well for me and you never know it might work out better for you too, because if Eriol says yes to me and he ever did remember you as a girl i might be able to stop him telling anyone."

"Yea that is a good point i suppose, well i have to go now Tomoyo , see you at school tomorrow"

...End of Flashback...

"Ok come on Tomoyo you can do it" i said to myself as i felt my face reddening with embarrassment, before i picked up my phone again, waiting for the other person on the other end to pick up

"This is Eriol"

"OO- hhi Eriol Tthis is Tomoyo, umm well i am ringing because umm well i was wandering if you might like to go out with me Thursday" i say to him shutting a bit waiting for his answer, which didn't come right away, as all i could here on the other end of the phone was screaming...

"OOOOOYES..."

"Ahh Eriol kun, are you ok?"

"O yes sorry Tomoyo i am just perfect, but i don't think i want to go out with you Thursday" he says to me making my eyes shed a few tears before i could speak again.

"O i see...then sorry to bother-"

"NO NO Tomoyo that's not what i meant. I mean i just don't want to go out with you for one day i want to be with you forever I LOVE YOU MOYO i always have"

"i see. I will message you" was all i could breathe out to him embarrassed, at his sudden confession before squealing for joy and hanging up on him accidentally.

...Eriols thoughts after the phone call...

'Wow at least i have made two people happy today.'

...School next day...car park

Norm prov ...chatter

"Hay did you hear Tomoyo broke up with Sak's and is now dating Eriol"

"Ya they were practically plastering it all over Facebook last night ( I do not own Fb).

"Look there is Sak's black Ferrari now"

Normal prov...

"As sakura gets out of her car in the school parking lot, all she could hear was everyone talking about hers and Tomoyo's brake up.

Then as if on cue she spots Syaoran coming out of his car, with Eriol and Tomoyo following him hand in hand. This scene caused Sakura to smile happily and walk over to them ignoring everyone else's stares and shocked faces.

"hi sexy you're looking fine this morning shaking those gorgeous buns about, do you want to go make out before your first class." Sakura asks Syaoran coming up behind him, grabbing has ass in the process.

At this Syaoran become speechless and turns to Sakura with infuriating eyes as he mutters under his breath to her "what do you think you are doing. Get your hand off me you little prick"

Sakura just shook off his protesting comment and flung both of her arms up around his neck bringing him into a hug so she could whisper her reply seductively in his ear making him shudder.

"ahh and here i thought i was just doing my job! Now listen here Casanova, i am doing this because Tomoyo asked me, so if you want to make this thing believable buck up and play along. But if you prefer we stop i can turn this around as a joke. The next move is yours to make."

This made Syaoran growl out at her sentence, before he roughly grabs a hold of her by her waist answering her with dangerous eyes that only she could see." sure my little cutie lets go" he says out to her through grinned teeth, as he lifts her body up on to his roughly, attaching her to his stomach before walking off.

At this Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at each other and grinned before they decided to exit a now shocked car park hand in hand, as if nothing weird had just happened. Causing the people around them to freak out even more, as they watched them leave so happily.

...Sakura and Syaoran...locker room

"What the hell was that all about, you little prick? " Syaoran shouts out at Sakura trying to keep his temper under control, as he drops her on the floor aggressively.

"Ouch you moron you could at least be a little more gentle with me, i am your lover after all." Sakura tells him with a smirking, getting up off the ground and noticing his expression on his face.

"LLLOVER, fuck you must be joking, it's only an act to get me out of my situation." He tells her stunned at what she said.

"Well act or not i always do my part, so if you don't like it the way i do things then go ask someone else."Sakura utters to him as she walks to the exit smiling again before Syaoran grabs her wrist stopping her from moving.

"Fine you win, just do not lay it on too thick next time you got it."

"Well i cannot promise you that Li, we need to make it look convincing after all actions speak better than words. " Sakura tells him in a matter of fact tone of voice, as she removes herself from his grip after feeling it loosen.

Hearing this made Syaoran step back from her in disgust thinking 'grate there is no chance in having a just named relationship with this girly boy, he actually wants me to act all gay with him as well. This better work and get rid of those girls or this sissy boy has had it.'

As Sakura watched him in deep thought a little offended at the look she could see on his face, she started to hear people about to come in from outside the locker room.

Panicking she nears him and says" now let's hurry up darling or we will be late for class" grabbing his hand and dashing out the locker room with a now very pissed Syaoran following behind her thinking 'fine he wants it thick i will give him thick, i Li Syaoran will never lose a challenge"

...Girls In class...

"did you hear our Syaoran is gay"

"WHAT NO WAY"

"Ya its true, he was practically making out with Tomoyo's ex"

"ahh my Syaoran...(sad face's from all the girls)

Random guy...

"Well if you ask me, i think they have been like that for quite a while because they looked inseparable today, like you know past ex's reunited. "

Girls...

"Shut up i can't even bear to think of my Syaoran taken away from me and becoming gay."

"shhh they are coming in."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own CCS CLAMP owns it.

Chapter 5

Sakura and Syaoran both could be seen entering the classroom hand in hand, which had caused all the girls to gasp and look at Sakura angrily.

"So it is true, my Syaoran is gay."

Syaoran hears her comment 'Well at least he is doing something right, this little one' Syaoran thought smiling down at Sakura secretly, forgetting how harsh he was towards her moments ago.

" well this is my seat I will see you later, honey " Sakura says to Syaoran, not being able to ignore the cold feeling she got as she let go of his warm hand to sit down blushing lightly .

"Whatever you say my little cuteness, I love you. " Syaoran says to Sakura laying it on just as thick as she did earlier.

Hearing him say this roll of his tongue so easily made Sakura's blush deepen as she turns away from him unconsciously, trying to hide her embarrassment but failing as all eyes at that point was on her and Syaoran.

Watching her reaction to his reply puzzled Syaoran to no end 'he is doing it again! Was it always just an act he was putting on? If it was then why was he doing it when we met?' Syaoran questioned himself looking at sakura confused before walking to his seat.

Lunch time...cafeteria

Sakura walked in to the cafeteria with Syaoran on her tail, before they spot Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the table near the window.

"come on, let's go join them honey" Sakura says to Syaoran already walking over to them smirking at the attention she was getting 'Li i have no doubt in my mind that this is going to work sooner rather than later, if we keep this up so strongly.'

"But i am starving, i need to eat" Syaoran wines out at her causing Sakura to turn back at him shocked as she sees his face lined with a thick blush.

"Really so food is your weakness then A?"

"What no way Li Syaoran does not, nor will i ever have a weakness" Syaoran shouts out at her blushing even more at his secret being discovered.

"hi hi whatever you say Honey" Sakura says back to him smirking at him

'what a little shit' Syaoran thought seeing Sakura's smirk turn in to a smile, as she stares up at him with now shinning green eyes.

"Ok well then how about i go join them and you go buy me lunch? I will have the salad, chocolate cake and a . Thanks Syaoran" She tells him happily jumping up at him giving him a peck on the cheek.

This earned her a growl from Syaoran and a gasp from everyone else watching her, as she walks off hurriedly in the direction of the other newly formed couple who were now clapping at her efforts laughing.

...Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura...

"hi Sakura how has your morning been with my cute cousin"

"O fine Eri- wait you know? Ah Tomoyo it was supposed to be a secret between us how could you! "

"Well actually Sakura Tomoyo didn't tell me, i found out yesterday when you took your wig off after school"

"What...how i couldn't see anyone"

"Yes i know. Sorry. I was actually hiding in the bush, waiting for Syaoran and i just happened to see"

At this Tomoyo pops in to the conversation.

"Yes but don't worry Sakura he has already promised me that he won't say anything to anyone."

"Of course i won't, your secret is safe with me, besides seeing him squirm pretending to be gay is entertaining me" Eriol says to them laughing.

"What's making you laugh so hard Eriol?" Syaoran asks him as he approaches their table carrying two trays of food.

"Nothing in particular, i was just asking if there were free tonight, so we could all go on a double date?" Eriol answers him coming out of his laugh, making the two girls at the table blush.

"Rreallyy Eriol our first date?" Tomoyo asks him nervously grabbing both of his hands dreamily ignoring Syaoran's look of protest.

"No way Eriol, you have to be joking, for a start i am only hanging out with this gaki to solve my situation, So, why on Earth would i go out and date him on purpose?"

"Well because i have already booked four tickets to that new movie 'coffee prince' everyone is talking about, near enough the whole school is going."

"Shit"

"Wow that's a great idea Eriol, it would help them considerably with their act. Don't you think S?" Tomoyo squeals out at her happily waiting for her reply.

"Sure Tomoyo, i know i don't have anything better to do today" Sakura Sighs out eating.

Yippy so it's sorted then, S will meet me at mine and you guys can just pick us up from there"

"Ok"

"Rodger"

"Fuck sake"

"Now now Syaoran that is no way to react, just before a romantic evening with your special someone."

"Just shut up you patronising ass hole and let me eat" Syaoran glares at him before stuffing some more of his burger in his mouth angrily.

"God you really like your food as well then?"

"What's that supposed to mean Tomoyo?"

"well it's just that Sakura loves her food too, sometimes if she's really hungry she will fall on the floor and crawl while saying to me "Tomoyo, please i can't go on living i need cake ha ha" Tomoyo tells him giggling.

This made Sakura blush a bright red as she elbows Tomoyo in her side, trying to control her face from changing colour for the hundredth time today.

"Who is Sakura "Syaoran asked her puzzled looking up from his now empty plate.

'SUGAR me and my big mouth' Tomoyo thought sweating, trying to think of an excuse for her hasty impression of Sakura without food.

"Who O no one just a friend of mine, that moved to England."

... Tomoyo's house... 7 pm

"Come on Tomoyo, Syaoran's just pulled up"

"Ok Sakura i will be down in a second."

"Ding, Dong"

Sakura after hearing the bell opens the door to reveal a very overly excited Eriol and a angry Syaoran both holding flowers.

"O hi S is Tomoyo ready yet?"

"Yes i am Eriol, i was just grabbing my bag." Tomoyo breathes out happily coming down the stairs seeing the flowers he was carrying.

"Wow Tomoyo you look amazing, here these are for you" he tells her lovingly handing her the flowers.

"O Eriol they are beautiful" Tomoyo exclaims excitedly, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"Emm you know you two, we are still here," Sakura sighs out to them knocking then out of there moment.

"o right, sorry S" Eriol says as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, before he pushes Syaoran forward.

"Go on Syaoran, just like we practiced" Eriol says to him with an evil smirk.

'Practiced my ass Eriol, you just handed me flowers and told me to give them to him because and i quote. 'it would make the act look more convincing to everyone if you are constantly acting so you two don't slip up in public' hu what a load of cra-'

"Syaoran" Eriol calls him again knocking him out of his thoughts.

"o right...here." Syaoran says nervously sticking the flowers out in her direction.

Sakura's whole body shook with nerves as she looked at his offering, she had received thinks like flowers and chocolates before, so why is it that her heart just wanted to pop out after watching him offer her something?

'Calm down Sakura just except them quick he is looking right at you, ahh his eyes really are gorgeous.'

"umm what's wrong with you? Are you having a fever? Your all red" Syaoran asks her eyeing her curiously.

"what no i am fine, thank you" Sakura speaks out hastily excepting the still offered flowers.

"Right ok everyone lets go...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does

Chapter 6

8 pm cinema...

Syaoran and Eriol were waiting in the que for popcorn and drinks, while Sakura and Tomoyo waited for them in their seats in the theatre, casually watching all the adverts that come on before the movie.

Tons of people from their school were there as predicted by Eriol, constantly watching them where ever they went.

...Sakura and Tomoyo...

"Sakura are you ok? You have been spacing out ever since we left the house" Tomoyo whispers out to her with worried eyes.

"Hu no i am fine thank you Tomoyo, just a bit tied. I am sure that i will feel better when the movie starts"

"ok" Tomoyo decides to say out, excepting her answer and leaning back into her seat to wait for Eriol.

...Eriol and Syaoran ...

" One large popcorn please and two colas" Eriol says to the lady who was serving him before looking over to Syaoran hearing his order.

"Two popcorns and two fantas please"

"I am sorry, he meant to say One large popcorn and two fanta's. Syaoran you are on a date it's not as if you have brought your mother here." Eriol says the last bit to him secretly in a matter a fact tone, before he grabs his order and starts to walk off Syaoran following angrily behind him.

"For god sake Eriol, will you just stop this already? You know this is all crap, so why are you taking the piss and doing stuff like changing my order" Syaoran questions him furiously.

"Look I am not going through this again with you, regardless of your dating being fake it still must seem real to everyone else. So just go along with it if you want your problem to go because after all it will be your own fate that will be on the line, not mine remember that." Eriol relays to him knowingly with a smirk as they entered the now darkened theatre room to join their dates.

"Here Tomoyo i got you a cola, and i brought a big popcorn to share" Eriol says to Tomoyo as he sits down next to her handing the drink to her.

"Thanks Eriol" Tomoyo says before smacking her lips on his.

Syaoran made a disgusted face at the now conjoined couple before turning to sakura and giving a drink to her stiffly, keeping his eyes on the movie screen watching it start.

"Hu o Thank you" Sakura says nervously, as she took the second thing that he had brought for her today out of his hand.

'Again' sakura thought trying to stop her heart rate from increasing like earlier.

"mmm" Was all Syaoran spoke out after hearing her gratitude towards him, not even looking at her eyes that were staring up at him in a daze.

...Syaoran's P.O.V...halfway through the movie...

'What's this heavy thing on my shoulder?' I suddenly thought feeling extra weight on my right arm.

Looking down, my eyes widened in shock as i saw the little brat comfortably napping on me smiling softly ' god this little one sure is troublesome, but by the looks of it he is pretty good at solving stalker problems' i thought to myself as i glanced around the theatre room noticing that there was not even one girl near me or hanging on to me.

I stared back down at the head still on me, softening my gaze a bit after noticing the sudden relief i felt having no crowds around me 'maybe i was being a bit harsh to him because even though this is the most weirdest arrangement i have been in, he has defiantly been working hard to try and save me.'

Then i had noticed something as i neared his face which made me feel uncontrollable, i had the urge to kiss him 'wait what, no way' i thought to myself snapping my head back up in to my seat nervously feeling my heart rate increase snapping me back into reality.

'My god don't tell me i am actually falling for this little punk' i thought shuddering as i tried to concentrate back on the movie but still unconsciously glancing to my right occasionally.

When before i knew it i felt my right side of my body shake, realising he was cold i took my coat of the empty seat that was next to me and put it over him. As i did this i could feel him snuggle in to me more, falling back in to a now more deeper and dangerous sleep. 'man i hope he wakes up after this, he looks completely zoned out.'

...10:30 pm...Credits of the movie.. Normal prov

As the movie ends Tomoyo and Eriol parted for the first time since they sat down.

"Wow that was a good movie Eriol, i really enjoyed it" Tomoyo says out loud still panting from all the kissing they had done.

"Ya right, you didn't even see it" Syaoran protested as he looked at them with dangerous eyes before continuing "you two were stuck together all evening, you didn't even look up once"

"o well the ending was nice, where i saw who starred in it! Besides Eriol said he would take me again tomorrow so..."

"So you just thought you would make out tonight instead of watching because you will be seeing it again tomorrow anyway."Syaoran answered for her giving up on his rant he was about to have.

"bingo cuz, anyway how did you and S like it" Eriol asks him eyeing him over as he looked for Sakura's head to pop forward, but got suspicious when he sore nothing.

"Wow don't get the wrong idea Eriol the brat just fell asleep half wa-"Syaoran was about to say until Tomoyo interrupted him.

"what he is asleep o no this is not good! Eriol what are we going to do?" Tomoyo wanders out loud panicking.

"Well we will just wake him up Tomoyo" Eriol says out simply not understanding Tomoyo's reaction at all.

"Eriol it's not that simple" she shouts at him in frustration, after seeing most of the people have already left the theatre. " There is only two things S can do better than anyone else and that is one eat cake, two is sleep! And i am telling you that by the look of him he is completely out of it until morning"

"what then how are we going to get him off of me and home" Syaoran says now freaking out like Tomoyo"

"Both of you calm down, we will just carry him to the car, go on then Syaoran' Eriol utters to him getting up and ready to leave.

"what wwhy me" Syaoran bites out a bit nervous remembering earlier events.

"because you are the strongest and he is your date" Eriol tells him before he grabs his still full popcorn before working out the door, with a now calmed Tomoyo clinging to his arm as they head for the car park. Leaving a blushing Syaoran alone with a still unconscious Sakura.

"How bothersome" Syaoran whispers out to himself standing up, gathering Sakura into his arms before following the twosome to the car.

'Wow this guy is really light with quite small figure? I don't think i have ever met a guy who felt so fragile to carry before.' Syaoran thinks to himself as he exits the cinema, his blush deepening on his face as his mind automatically wanders back to the almost kiss he had stolen from the sleeping person in his arms until

"honk ...honk"

"Come on Syaoran get a move on and get in."

"Yes alright but what do i do with him now."

"well it would be dangerous to lie him down in the car encase i brake, so ride with him on your lap."

"Eriol you really are pushing me tonight" Syaoran tells him but not disagreeing with his cousins decision, shocking the others already in the car to the point there mouths opened un knowingly giving them both the same thoughts.

'he didn't disagree, what happened to him when we were kissing, he's attitude toward Sakura has completely changed?'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS clamp does.

Chapter 7

...In the car...

"Oh my god"

"Tomoyo what's the matter" Eriol asks his girlfriend looking at her quickly, still concentrating on the road.

"I just remembered, S told me earlier that his parents are not going to me home until tomorrow"

"Wwhatt, your jjoking right Tomoyo" Syaoran asks her nervously, cradling a still un conscious Sakura.

"No he was supposed to sleep at his brothers friends house Yukitos , and i don't know where he lives or his number..."

"So what are we going to do with him then?" Eriol wonders out loud.

"i don't know, he also don't have his phone on him so i suppose he will just have to sleep at my hou-."

"What, you mean you would let another guy sleep at your house when you have a boy friend" Syaoran eyed Tomoyo curiously.

Pondering on what he just said to her caused Tomoyo to frown at herself while thinking 'O no he's right, to him i must seem like a two timer saying that! But what other option do we have? I know Eriol knows Sakura's identity, so he would be fine with her sleeping over. The problem here is Syaoran we can't afford to let him get suspicious.'

Hearing Syaoran say this made Eriol smirk before agreeing with him concocting a plan "i agree with Syaoran Tomoyo, i love you and can't forgive any other man sleeping at your house ever again."

Well what other choice do we have then?" Tomoyo questions her boyfriend with a frown.

"Syaoran will have to put him up for a night."

"WHAT."

"WHAT."

Tomoyo and Syaoran shout out in unison causing people outside to look at the passing car in shock.

"Calm down guys, i was giving you another option" Eriol tells them smiling at their reaction.

Tomoyo turns to Eriol glaring at him as if to say 'how can you suggest that, you know she's a girl.'

Seeing her do this to him made Eriol look back at her with an apologetic look, before he say's out to them. "Look i was just thinking, it might be a great chance to straighten there newly formed relationship."

"That is not why i am angry at that idea Eriol and you know it." Tomoyo bits out at him humping back into her seat not even taking any notice of the two in the back.

Syaoran's P.O.V

'It's not a impossible idea i suppose, I mean my mum is on a business trip, so my house is practically empty until she gets back.' I thought, hearing the two in the front bickering between themselves, causing my gaze to fall on the still silently sleeping figure in my arms.

'i guess it can't be helped, he will have to come with me. Besides if i let him sleep at Tomoyo's house, Eriol would never let me off saying he's my responsibility.' I thought thinking of how much bother i would get from him if i didn't agree.

"Stop arguing both of you, just drop us off at mine Eriol." i sigh out to him, getting annoyed.

"What, you mean you're taking him with you" Tomoyo asks me tensing up.

"What else can we do? if he goes with you, Eriols going to bitch at me all night about being responsible, so let's just cut out the middle man and me and this bothersome little fellow will just see you at school tomorrow. I have a spare uniform somewhere he can just were that for tomorrow" I finish telling her as i look out the front window passed Eriol, seeing my house come in to my view.

Feeling the car stop i open the door turning my body out of it, so i could pick up the little annoyance as well before slamming the door shut behind me with my foot.

"Syaoran, i still don't think this is a good idea-" Tomoyo tells me as i was walking to my house through Eriols window but got stopped mid sentence as i stopped listening to her and just kept walking inside, opening the door easily as the guy in my arms wasn't considered heavy to my body.

...In the car... Normal P.O.V

"Hay Syaoran, are you listening to me."Tomoyo shouts out to him, seeing him just walking away with Sakura easily.

"Honestly Tomoyo just give it up, he stop listening a while ago"

"Hu Eriol what are we going to do? this is all your fault."

"What Tomoyo don't blame me for this, Syaoran was the one who made this decision not me."

"You thought of it!"

"Well if i didn't, don't you think that what you suggested from Syaoran's point a view would have been ridiculous? I mean without knowing Sakura is really a woman he probably would of thought that you still had feelings for him saying that? I know what he's like he was just trying to avoid trouble for himself." Eriol tells Tomoyo, smiling out at her as he brings her in to a hug calming her.

"i hope that's the only reason he decided to do this" she says back to him returning his hug

"What other reason would there be honey?"Eriol asks her coming out of the hug, to start the car again."

"Never mind, it's probably me being paranoid" Tomoyo answers him.

'Though i am so sure i have seen him blush at Sakura more than once today? the insults he has been throwing at her the past few days suddenly stopped tonight as well. Maybe it's because we are out of school but i doubt it. He's also been agreeing far too easily to Eriols weird suggestions all night. What is going on with him?'

"Tomoyo, you ok, we are at your house."

"Yes just thinking, thank you. See you tomorrow honey" Tomoyo smiles out, before kissing him goodnight exiting the car.

...Next morning... Sakura's P.O.V

'Uhh its morning...i hate mornings' i thought to myself feeling the sun beat down on my face causing me to roll over un consciously, hitting something hard in the process with my head. 'hu my wall'

Then just as i was about to drop back off back to sleep i felt something hard come across my waist and pull me closer to the wall 'hang on walls can't move' i tell myself 'and my bed is no were near my window.' i open my eyes out of curiosity expecting to see a wall but get greeted with a shirtless Syaoran's sleeping body holding me instead.

...Normal P.O.V...

SCREAM...

"What the hell" Syaoran wakes up saying jumping out of bed and grabbing a tennis racket he keeps under his bed, looking around the room for the cause of the noise that woke him.

Realizing who it was Syaoran lowered his bat and sat back down on his bed, beside Sakura who was now wrapped up tightly in his duvet.

"So troublesome," Syaoran say's out smiling at her behaviour before he speaks out again "caterpillar you ok"

"What of cause i am not, what am i doing here?" Sakura squeaks out at him, wiggling deeper in his covers to hide her red face.

"Chill out i will tell you just stop screeching. Your voice sounds so high pitched it's like you have changed sex over night!"

"Fine, just tell me."Sakura tells him manlier, getting out of her bind.

"Well you fell asleep in the theatre and Tomoyo told us you were staying a your brothers friend house because your family was not coming back, So Eriol made me have you for the night and then..."Syaoran trailed off.

"aand then" Sakura say's out edging him to continue.

...FLACHBACK ...Syaoran's P.O.V..

I get in my front door about to carry the baggage i have, to one of the guest bedrooms until a very unpleasant thought hits me ...

...Memory..

"Syaoran, i am bringing some clients back with me tomorrow, so don't even think about having any friend over tonight, the guest rooms are already set up for their arrival.

"Ok mother, i understand."

...END...

"How bothersome" i sigh out looking at the person i was carrying blushing slightly, climbing my stairs.

Coming in to my room i walk to the bed and pull back my covers before carefully setting down the body i have been lifting for most of the night making sure he looked comfortable.

As i cover him, i notice a slight cold feeling washing over me. Shaking it off i go back to the door to shut it, before going back to my bed and climbing into the other side nervously looking at the other person in it.

"You know you would be quite cute if you weren't a boy little one" i whisper out loud, as i move my hand to touch his face caressing it slowly with my fingers. Seconds later after realising what i was doing i jerked it away, absolutely bewildered at myself and own actions as i thought 'Towards this little guy am i really- NO NO. Just turn around shut up and go to sleep Syaoran you are probably just having an off day. There is no way in hell that you are starting fancy this gay!'

...2am...

'Ahh, its boiling, i have to take my top off' i thought not paying attention to anything as i did this.

...End of flashback...Normal P.O.V

'Well i am not telling him any of that, i don't need him questioning my sexuality as well as myself. what no, YOU ARE STRAIGHT SYAORAN STRAIGHT!, no matter how attractive he looks to you-' "AHHH" Syaoran calls out in frustration at himself as he rubs his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"umm what's the matter with you Li? Are you ok?" Sakura asks him, watching him with worried eyes.

"O yes i am fine, anyway about yesterday i just plonked you on the bed and you slept. End of story" Syaoran lied to her, not wanting her to find out about a gentle spot he was beginning to feel for her as a him.

"O right. Well then thank you Li, for putting me up for the night." Sakura says to him bowing slightly.

"Syaoran" Was all he say's back to her thanks.

"Hu"

"Call me Syaoran, not Li. You are pretending to be my lover and whatever you are doing you are doing right, so the least i can do for your help is let you call me Syaoran like a friend i suppose." Syaoran answers her looking away and blushing slightly.

"ok, then, Syaoran i think it's only right i tell you something, now we are friends."

"What's that?"

"We are going to be late for school" Sakura tells him smiling, pointing to his alarm on her side of his bed.

*9:00am~

"Shit, quick change in to these and lets go" he quickly says to her chucking her his spare uniform.

"Bathroom is out the door, first door on your left hurry caterpillar."

"i am not a caterpillar" she shouts at him before running to his bathroom smiling secretly to herself.

...Syaoran's car...

'God where is he, how long does it take to get changed' Syaoran thought before seeing Sakura, shut his front door and walk towards his car happily.

"ha ha ha ha."

"Stop laughing at me it's embarrassing."

"i can't help it, my cloths really do look huge on you. Here give me your arm's let me at least fold the sleeves for you"

"Thank you" Sakura smiles out at him blushing as she hands him her arms, and he begins to fold them up for her.

"Right all done. Now let's get to school, little caterpillar." he chuckles out at her, taping on his hat he lent her as well before he starts the car.

'I wish i didn't ask for this cap now. if he keeps touching it like that, my heart is going to pop out of my chest, why is he having such an effect on me.'

...School...

"Thank for the ride Syaoran" Sakura says out quietly, still not used to using his first name yet.

"No problem, look let me walk you to your first class. What is it?"

"Science like yours, Syaoran we have been in the same science class since we started this school"

"Really i didn't notice."

Sakura smiled at hearing him say this and thought 'Yes probably because up until two weeks ago i was attending as a girl.'

Sakura two weeks ago also notified all of her teachers about the fact she was helping Tomoyo, so they knew her identity secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

Chapter 8

9:20am...school

Syaoran knocks on the science class room door until he hears a "come in" causing Syaoran to walk in, followed by a now very timid Sakura holding on to his hand tightly worried because of how late they were.

"Don't worry caterpillar, i got this" Syaoran whispers to her, gently squeezing her hand in assurance sensing her anxiety for the upcoming moment.

This gesture, made Sakura smile up at him in awe because not only has he been kind enough to put her up for the night and lend her clothes that morning, he genially look like he wanted to help her and could pick up on her feelings.

After realising this Sakura blushed but tried to hide it, as they venture in further to a shocked and angry environment together on the way to the teachers desk.

"I am so sorry we are late, i had car trouble" Syaoran tells the teacher bowing, causing Sakura to do the same hurriedly following his actions, with a slightly deeper blush crossing her face as she looks at there still conjoined hands.

"That's quite alright, Li-san, Sakie-kun. Please take a seat together for this assignment, as i have already paired up both of your original partners together due to your tardiness. " the teacher answers him quickly.

"Yes, miss sorry" the two say out in unison, before they walked over to the empty seats that was vacant next to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha" Eriol and Tomoyo laugh out at the sight of Sakura in Syaoran's cloths

"Stop it" Sakura growls out at the two hysterically laughing people nearing them to sit down.

"ha ha ha ha. I am sorry S bu-ha ha i just can't help it. You just look so funny wearing Syaoran's clothes, like your lost or something." Tomoyo laughs out, making all the girls look there way angrily thinking 'no way, that gay flower boy is wearing his cloths. Unforgivable we will get you for this.'

"I am warning you, just stop" Sakura tells them again shaking her free hand into a fist at them, while Syaoran still had hold of her other hand, not even attempting to let go or loosening his grip on it.

Unfazed by her threats of violets towards them they continued, until they hear a low growl that come from Syaoran causing them to stop laughing instantly.

Sakura didn't scare them at all no matter what she threatens to do but Syaoran was a different story, one sound from him it and was like he was killing them telepathically.

"So dude, how are you today?"Eriol asks Syaoran trying to change the subject, so he didn't keep glaring at him murderously for the extra attention they now had from everyone.

"Well it was going fine, until you two made trouble for me with your laughing fit. " he says to him with a matter a fact tone of voice.

"Ok. fine i am sorry ,ok."

"Just don't let it happen again, you know i hate being bothered"

...lunch...Tomoyo and Eriol

"Eriol is it just me or do you think Syaoran and Sakura are acting a bit strange today?"

"No Tomoyo it's not just you, i have been feeling that way about those two as well."

"So what do we do about this Eriol?"

"Do about what darling."

"You know about Sakura and Syaoran, i think they are falling in love together."

"What made you come to that conclusion" Eriol eyed Tomoyo curiously after hearing her assume something as strong as love between the two fake dating gay couple.

"Well it's just that ever since yesterday, i have noticed that Syaoran has been listening to your suggestions whenever it comes to Sakura and without a single complaint too, it's just not like him."

Eriol nods to her in agreement before speaking again. "that is true Tomoyo, but i just thought he was doing it all to avoid any trouble, not because he might of been falling in love."

"If that was the case then why on earth hasn't he tried to let go of Sakura's hand today? Not even attempting to realise it when they are on their own together?"

"Perhaps he is just trying to act a bit more humane towards her now his girl trouble has stopped almost completely the last few days because of her help, or Maybe he could be worried that people might get suspicious of them if they stop ."

"I am not buying any of those reasons, something is defiantly happening between them" Tomoyo states out to Eriol confidently before spotting them come in to the cafeteria flustered.

...With Sakura and Syaoran...

"Are you ok caterpillar" Syaoran asks her as he kneels in front of her feeling up and down her body hurriedly with worried eyes before Sakura jerks away from his touch in shock, as his hands got close to her chest and says out while spinning herself around completely. "Yes i am fine see don't worry." smiling up at him to hide her high embarrassment at that moment.

"Good" Syaoran sighs out in relief pulling her back to him embracing her with a hug taking her lips in his as they hugged there bodies closer to each other, making everyone in the cafeteria gasp and smile at the sweet seen before them.

As this scene was happening a lot of people in their facility started to talk about how cute they were together now, shocking some of Syaoran's starker girls in to a deeper hatred for Sakura. it was the gayest sight a lot of the people there have witnessed before causing them to fall in love with the couple almost instantly after watching them.

...Flash back... Sakura's P.O.V

Just as i heard the lunch bell rIng, i felt my tummy cramp up and instantly know it was that time of the month again.

So as i felt Syaoran get up from his seat i reluctantly let go of his hand, instantly missing the warmth it was providing for me before i look up to see his questioning amber eyes staring back down at me curiously.

"i need the toilet Syaoran, so i will just meet you at the cafeteria if you want" i tell him smiling lightly blushing at what i just said causing him to blush as well.

"ok no problem caterpillar do what you need to and i will see you in a minute" he says out to me tapping my cap down covering my eyes as he left the classroom, not even waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to go with him. 'Probably still a bit pissed at them from earlier.' I thought making my way to the toilets.

...10 minutes later...

'That's better' i tell myself washing my hands unaware ant the three new occupants who joined me in the 'boys toilets' until i turn around as i finished and get greeted with a soggy toilet roll being thrown in my direction, which i dodged quite skill fully before addressing the three of them at once.

"What are you doing?"

"We should be asking you that you dirty gay boy" the big guy in front of the other two asks me looking at me disgusted.

"What do you mean?" I shout at him, glaring at him more seriously as i notice he was being handed a base ball bat by one of the other guys standing behind him.

"Because of you, we " as he gestured to the other two with the bat before he started to near me and continue "were up all night with our sisters crying about how there Syaoran Li was turned gay by a shrimpy little queer boy."

"What are all of you stupid?" i sigh out to them trying to hide my intimidated nervousness as the guy who was coming closer to me was not stopping, causing my eyes fling to the bat to watch its movements before i continue to talk.

"You can't turn someone gay! It's all depends on a person's individual sexual preferences, not someone forcing you to be it." Sakura tries to explain to them calmly but failing as she starts to feel her legs give out from under her.

"ahh look guy, he so scared of us he is grovelling" i hear one of them say sniggering.

Then as i was about to call out the only person i wanted to see at that moment ...he appeared..

"Caterpillar you are taking far too long in here"

"Syaoran" i let myself call out to him far too happy to see and hear him at that point.

Syaoran's P.O.V

i was waiting outside of the bathroom for my caterpillar to come out so we could walk to the cafeteria together, but i hear a noise causing me to walk in.

"Caterpillar you are taking far too long in here" i say out loud kicking the swinging door open so it let me enter.

"Syaoran"

After hearing him say my name so desperately, my anger flared up as i looked at the situation my Caterpillar had been put in.

Then without so much as a word from my lips, i ran up to the guy closest to him and smacked him so hard in the face making him drop the bat he was holding on the floor.

Not being able to stop the growl that was burning up in my throat i let it out, along with the most evilest glare i had ever thought about giving someone before, as i say out to them ferociously. "if you ever touch or hurt MY caterpillar in any way again, you won't have any heads left to look stupidly with. Got it. "

"Ssorry won't happen again" they all tell me bowing so far down to the floor it was making me smirk a little.

Normal P.O.V

"Who's in there making all this noise?"

At hearing this they all scrambled out the window taking off running knowing full well it was a teacher about to come in and find them all in a fight.

...End of flashback...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does.

A/N i have another beta and he suggested i put a little something more romantic back in chapter 7, in Syaoran's flash back when he puts her to bed. Please enjoy.

Chapter 9

...Cafeteria ...Normal P.O.V

"umm, Sorry" Syaoran tells Sakura nervously rubbing the back of his head, as they part from there public display of affection.

"Ddont worry about it Syaoran, you are my boy friend after all" Sakura answer's him with a stuttered voice clearly trying to control her embarrassment.

"Ok, cool. But Caterpillar what's the matter with your face?" Syaoran asks her observing her behaviour curiously, worry unknowingly crossing his face. Then as he eyed her he couldn't help but think angrily 'o no maybe he really was injured by those ass holes earlier.'

"Nnothing, it feels fine why" She asks him before bringing both of her hands up to her now reddening cheeks before she turns away from his vision in realization.

'O my god i can't believe he saw my blush! What am i going to do? Cheeks why are you so hot?' Sakura asks herself hearing her heart beat race even more.

At that moment Eriol and Tomoyo could be seen approaching the couple, putting everything that was happening between them to a standstill.

Eriol could be seen dragging Syaoran off towards the lunch line, where as Tomoyo dragged Sakura to their table.

...With Syaoran and Eriol

"Eriol what the fuck? Why did you drag me off like that?" Syaoran shouts at him angrily.

"Couldn't you tell? He was embarrassed Syaoran" Eriol whispers out to him privately, grabbing two trays off the counter before walking towards the school's food.

"Really" Syaoran wanders out loud following Eriols lead grabbing two trays as well and following him down the lunch line, before he continues to speak out calming down.

"i just thought he got hurt earlier and was trying to hide it from me"

"Nope, i can assure you that physically he is fine Syaoran. Don't worry!" Eriol tells him smiling at his reaction.

"Wworried, me. For him? Don't be stupid Eriol! You know as well as i do the only reason i care even a little bit about that little bothersome caterpillar is because he is helping me." Syaoran mutters out to him sticking two slices of cake on one of the trays he was filling.

"Really then why are you buying so much cake?" Eriol smirks at him as he watches him complete Sakura's lunch order and adding extra to it knowingly.

"Just shut up and worry about your own food, why is everyone causing me so much trouble today?" Syaoran growls out at him annoyed.

"Are you sure it's us causing you trouble and not your growing feelings for a certain person making you feel bothered"

"Just shut up Eriol" Syaoran orders out at him, showing a unexpected blush which Eriol caught sight of making him grin ear to ear.

"if it's not one it's the other" Eriol sighs out silently walking away from Syaoran and back to the girls

... Sakura and Tomoyo

"Saved, thanks Tomoyo" Sakura smiles out at her best friend taking a seat next to her.

"No problem, Sakura "

"Tomoyo, i think..well-"

"You don't have to say it Sakura" Tomoyo puts her hand up to her, stopping her mid sentence before continuing "me and Eriol already guessed"

"Ok then what do i do?" Sakura asks Tomoyo pleadingly moving closer to her, catching her hands in hers tightly for an answer.

"I don't know Sakura, but if it was me maybe i would consider telling him the truth at this point"

"What? I can't do that Tomoyo! What if i tell him and he starts being mean to me again or worse he treats me like one of his stalker girls and ignores me completely? I couldn't handle that." Sakura lets out confidentiality to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighs at her sadly, noticing tears forming in her friend's eyes.

For some reason the thought of revelling herself to Syaoran as a girl made her feel sad and want to cry out unwillingly. Sakura knew for a fact that the minute he found out about her identity, the only thing he would see her as would be a liar.

"Ok, Sakura don't cry we will think of something else" Tomoyo hugs her comfortingly, stopping her from crying slowly.

...Syaorans P.O.V..

"Caterpillar, are you ok? What's wrong?" i say out hurriedly running to his side, noticing he was crying.

"Nothing i am fine" he tells me as i sit down next to him, putting a smile on his still tear stained face.

Seeing him this way was making my heart sink' That's it. I am not holding back anything i want to do with him anymore.' I tell myself before i bend my head down to meet his lips with mine bringing him into another kiss, this time not caring about anyone who might be watching us anymore.

Feeling him calm down almost immediately, i break the kiss and smile down at him affectionately, bringing his body closer to mine and watching him flustered as he decides to lean in to me snuggling a bit in to my torso.

"Here, i brought you two cakes" i say out loud causing him to look up from my waist at me with glistening emerald eyes.

"thank you honey" he thanks me so brightly, before i see him attack the cakes happily making me think out as i look at him lovingly 'Caterpillar what am i going to do with you? i am practically admitting to myself that i am gay, falling this in love with you.'

...Two weeks... later Normal P.O.V

"Babe, i told you i don't think this is a good idea?" Syaoran tell Sakura blushing deeply.

"Syaoran you have to, your problem stopping,depends on this moment" Sakura smirks out at him dragging him along unwillingly towards the boys locker room.

'But if we do this now, we are practically ending ...us! Can i really say goodbye to what we have made? After all you made me fall in love with you to the point where i have even accepted turning gay. ' Syaoran thought slowly to himself still being pulled.

...Guys locker room...

Sakura and Syaoran knowingly enter a packed locker room, at this Sakura turns round to Syaoran rapping her arms around his neck before she whispers seductively in his ear.

"Are you ready for this?"

"umm well-" Syaoran was trying to say out to her but got stopped by Sakura's hand as it traces down his back to his ass, lightly caressing it, causing the whole locker room to stop and stare at them shocked.

Feeling the attention she wanted to get for their 'show' to happen she smirked.

"Here we go" Sakura tells him as she pushes him down on the changing bench next to them, straddling him almost instantly before she begins to kiss his neck softly.

"Bbabe, tthis is"

"shhh"

She hushes him as her kisses reach his mouth hungrily, making a low moan develop in his throat in pleasure.

"Fine that's it" Syaoran growls out lustfully unable to control himself from attacking Sakura back, by leaning forward in to her and gently lowing her down to the floor.

Following her down causing him to be on top of her, he takes his hand and rubs it up and down the back of Sakura's right lag uncontrollably.

Syaoran then feeds his right arm under Sakura's head propping her head higher so he could attempt to bring her closer to his elevated body above her.

Feeling his body start to react towards hers like her own was to him, she could feel her own control fading fast.

This scene that they was playing out in front everyone in the room was getting so heated that even the guys wearing just towels left the room, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone and to their own devices.

Whether the others had left or not they didn't care they just continued, there environment had become completely oblivious to them as soon as Syaoran started returning everything she was dishing out to him in desire.

Sakura had used this game as an excuse to be with him more even if it was just a bit more, she wanted to feel him and taste him on a level she had not experienced with anyone else.

Not being able to stand the feelings Syaoran had been keeping in side towards her for the last two weeks, he slowly pulls away from their passionate kiss they were entranced in to whisper at her softly his true feelings.

"i don't think i can stop this with you, i love you s"

A/N sorry for the hot scene before, i forgot i rated this story T so i changed the last bit. Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does.

Chapter 10

A angry Eriol bursts in to the locker room with a franticly blushing Tomoyo.

"What are you two doing in here, there are a lot of half naked men outside and my Tomoyo is getting an eye full."

"Nnothing" the two on the floor say in unison, as Syaoran gets off of Sakura and helps her up with his hand.

"Well it didn't seem like nothing." Eriol eyes them curiously as they all walk in to the hall way to talk.

"Well it was, we were just putting on a show" Syaoran growls out to them finally still holding onto Sakura's hand while they started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria together.

"Umm guys." Tomoyo's voice stops them.

"Lunch is over, you missed it."

"WHAT" the two cry out again together before Sakura falls to her knees, crawling towards Tomoyo with a gleaming baby face.

"Tomoyo you know i can't go on! i need 'CHOCOLATE CAKE'" Sakura stated sadly, but stopped instantly when she saw Tomoyo take out a piece of cake from her bag.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a dumbfounded expression, seeing Sakura act like this made his heart jump, causing him to smile out at her entranced. 'My little caterpillar sure lays it on thick when it comes to cake'

"Syaoran are you ok" Eriol asks him after seeing his face reddens slightly.

"Hu yes i am fine, just a bit pissed off that i missed lunch." Syaoran lies out to him.

"Well don't worry, you got some cake too."

...Car park...After school..

"So your taking S back and i am taking Tomoyo home, will we be meeting later then?" Eriol calls to him getting in his car, seeing Syaoran doing the same.

"No we will just see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, don't do anything i wouldn't do." Eriol tells him, out of his car window before he drives off.

...Syaorans car...10 minutes later

"Thanks for the rides since that day Syaoran." Sakura thanks him, remembering what happened a few days ago.

"No problem caterpillar."Syaoran utters out to her smiling at her gratitude quickly.

"So we are not meeting them tonight then? Why?" Sakura questions him.

"Because i wanted to ask you out on an official date caterpillar, well i was going to ask you earlier but you dragged me off so i couldn't." Syaoran confesses to her nervously as he pulls up in front of her house.

"O rright" Sakura stutters out feeling her cheeks redden as the car stops and the gap between her and Syaoran get smaller, he leans in to her seat to whisper out to her "S about earlier and what i said to you"

"Yes" Sakura urges him to continue, grabbing his hands in hers for support.

"I really don't want this to end with us, eve-"

"HAY GEKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR MONSTER!" a man's voice interrupted them, causing the two to look up weirdly, as they see a head popping into Syaoran's side car window with a seriously sour face.

This pissed Syaoran off beyond believe, first he's friend interrupted them, and now there was a weirdo trying to get in to his car raving about monsters.

'what the hell, my little caterpillar is living in such a dangerous neighbourhood, i think i should buy his family a house near mine to get away from people like this.' Syaoran thought as he looked at the guy evilly from his seat.

"Monster, get out of that car immediately!" Toya shouts out to her stepping back from the car angrily, waiting for her to join him on the path.

'O my god, Toya what are you doing home? If he talks to Syaoran it will all be over, and he will find out my identity...think Sakura you need a plan to stop him from saying anything that will expose you.'

Syaoran at that point lowered his window and hung out of it clearly frustrated as he spoke. "look you mental case there is no monsters around here, sling your hook i am trying to have a private conversation here."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME GAKI? COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW MONSTER!"

"Are you deaf as well as insane? Come on babe i will take you for ice cream, i will bring you home later, when this nut job has gone- what S where are you going? Don't get out the car that guy is crazy." Syaoran informs her, grabbing her shoulder as she could be seen trying to leave his car.

"Well actually Syaoran he's-"

"BBABE" Toya stutters out loudly in disapproval, before walking over to the Sakura's side of the car practically ripping the door open out of anger.

"Monster get out now!" Toya orders her pulling on Sakura's arm dragging her out of the car.

"Hay" Syaoran growls out exiting his car as well coming up behind Sakura as he grabs her brother's wrist, yanking Sakura's arm out of his hand bringing her to him in a protective embrace before he asks Toya ferociously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? How dear you touch my boyfriend!"

"BBBBOYFIRND, YOUR THE INSANE ONE!" Toya roar's out to him, taking Sakura out of his hug enraged.

"What intentions do you have toward my s-" Toya was cut off by Sakura's hand covering his mouth fearfully.

"Your S? He's my boyfriend not yours" Syaoran says out to him jealously, eyeing Sakura's hand still covering his mouth fuming.

"Actually Syaoran, this is my older brother Toya." Sakura finally tells him, taking her hand off Toya's mouth to rub the back of her neck shyly.

"WHAT" Syaoran hollers out wide eyed as he faced the two in amazement.

"Sorry Syaoran, but i did try to tell you in the car but-"Sakura admits as she nears him but get stopped again.

"Hay where do you think you're going monster, you are not going any were near that geki again. Come on, you have far too much explaining to do!" Toya tells Sakura sternly, before he looks at Syaoran dangerously "as for you, scram!"

At this Syaoran gave up and got in his car."I love you caterpillar, even if you're crazy brother bothers me" he smirks out to her through his window before leaving.

...Sakuras house... 20minutes later.

"So the reason you have been dressing funny and acting weirdly this last month was so you could date that gay geki?"Toya questions Sakura in confusion after hearing her story.

"No Toya, i was dressing like this to help Tomoyo out with her stalker problem the first two weeks, then Syaoran asked me to help him out and well we just haven't stopped yet i guess."

"What was that Geki's problem then?"

"He had serious girl issues, it was so bad i nearly got beaten for dating him on more than one occasion."

"What? seriously? Are you hurt? What happened?" Toya asks her worriedly, eyeing her arms and legs for any bruises or cuts.

"Well the first time i got threatened by a couple of Syaoran's fan girl's brothers with a bat, two weeks ago."

"WHAT WHO WERE THEY I WILL KILL THEM."

"Calm down Toya and let me finish"

"Ok sor- hang on did you just say you went into the guys toilets during your escapade Sakura? What are you a pervert now as well?"

"WHAT NO, i did it for the act" Sakura barks out at him with a red face before continuing "Any way the second time was the day before yesterday...

...flashback...after school

Sakura walks to her car happily knowing it was a Wednesday and Syaoran and she were going for a meal at a very popular restaurant with Tomoyo and Eriol.

She gets stop instantly as she feels a shove that comes from her right side, causing her to smack her head on a car with a thud.

"Ouch" Sakura utters out as she rubs the spot that got hit.

"You scum, Stop hanging around Syaoran you disgust us."

"How dear you turn my Syaoran gay you scum bag."

"Queer boy, get out of our school."

A group of girls started to shout out at Sakura violently coming closer to her

'Shit, what am i going to do about this? it's not as if i can hit any of them while im in this form' Sakura thought.

"Smash"

"Clank"

"Splash"

Things were being chucked and thrown from every direction at Sakura, causing her to cry out in pain and fearfulness.

"HAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF MY S RIGHT NOW!" A deadly sounding voice ran through the car park, causing everyone there to stop straight away and back away from Sakura slowly before running off scared.

"Tomoyo" Sakura whispers out to her before she faints almost instantly after.

...End of flash back...

A/N sorry for the late update, my beta kept this one ages i think i made it too long. he he anyway please review i love them they brilliant i love reading them. Massive thank you for taking the time to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS CLAMP does.

Chapter 11

...Sakura's house...

Toya sat on their couch staring at Sakura in shock after hearing what happened to her during the last few weeks.

"Toya? Are you ok?" Sakura asks him concerned seeing his face pale.

"Do i look alright after hearing that" Toya tells her, before he gets up and walks towards her seriously.

"This stops now!"

"What does" Sakura wanders out at him confused.

"Everything! Tomorrow you will be attending school as the 17 year old girl you are!" Toya orders her as he looks at her firmly.

"No way, Toya you can't tell me what to do like that." Sakura shouts at him angrily.

"I can if you don't what dad to find out about this!"Toya smirks at her, before watching her cross her arms in a huff and walk to her room aggravated.

Seeing her do this Toya smiled because he knew for a fact that she was going to follow his orders, she would always huff at him before doing what she was told no matter how angry she was at him.

...Sakura's...room. Sakura's P.O.V

'What am i going to do' i think to myself before i hear my phone ring from my pocket.

...Phone call...

"Hello"

"Hello Sakura, are you ok? Syaoran has just phoned me and asked me to check up on you."

"Tomoyo, Toya knows about everything! What am i going to do? He has banned me from dressing up as S ever again."

"O my god i am sorry Sakura, i didn't think the situation would be that bad."

"Yes and it gets worse, Syaoran confessed he really is in love with me today as S and he wants to continue to date me for real."

"WHAT no way, Syaoran Li really said that to you! So what are you going to do? Tell him the truth tomorrow?"

"I can't Tomoyo, i just couldn't .. i...think that i...am in..love with him too..."

"Sakura...your serious aren't you about liking him so much, to the point where you really can't tell him who you really are anymore."

"Yea i am, sorry Tomoyo. I should of just told him when it was all still an act but i hesitated, and now it would be impossible for me to even consider hurting him."

"I get that bit Sakura really i do but what i don't understand is how you fell for him in the first place? I mean i have known you since we were kids but i have never even heard you say that you love something before."

"Well it's the only way i can describe the feelings i have for him, maybe i should try to get him to like the real me. Then Toya can tell dad i am dating all he likes, and i wouldn't have to lie to him anymore."

"Y_ou_ can't he is Syaoran Li, he has never even bothered looking at any kind of girl before. To be honest that is why i asked you to help him, because i thought there was no chance you would fall for him."

"So you think it's a stupid idea then?"

"No it's not that bad but right now he thinks he loves S and that he is gay, so how do you plan to get S out of the picture and then make your move as a girl towards him?"

"Leave that to me, tomorrow i am going to say goodbye to him as S and start my plan to win him as Sakura."

"Well if this is really the way you want to do it, who am i to stop you. Just remember that me and Eriol will always be there to help."

"Thanks Tomoyo, there is one thing you can do for me now if you could?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you prepare me some male school uniform for tomorrow, because knowing my brother he will probably start cutting mine up as soon as i take it off!

"Ok no problem, i will ask Eriol"

"Thanks."

...end call...

After speaking to Tomoyo i felt a bit better about my whole situation but not a great deal, i would just have to wait until tomorrow to see how my plan would work out.

'AHH tonight is defiantly going to a sleepless on for me, why can't i stop worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow'

...Next day...Syaoran's P.O.V` 9:00 am

I waited in the class room patiently for my caterpillar to arrive, so i could ask him about yesterday but was caught off guard when i saw him come in the door.

For some reason he looked awful, like he has had no sleep for about a week and was barely conscious.

I walk up to him angrily and cupped his face in my hands getting him to look at me unwillingly.

"What happened yesterday!" i ordered out after seeing his usually green emerald eyes fogged over with worry as he looked at me.

"Actually Li there is something i have to say to you today" i hear my Caterpillar say out to me coldly as he calls me by my family's name causing me to let go of him pissed.

"What's the matter with you?"i frown out to him, wondering what made him act this way towards me suddenly.

"Nothing i am fine, look i think it's time we end things with us. I am moving to England tomorrow anyway, and every time i see your face it makes me sick. You are just a bothersome person to me now Li."

'What? i made him sick and I was a bother to him? What did i do yesterday to make his attitude towards me change so quickly?' i thought to myself after hearing my caterpillar say such disbelieving things to me and in front of everyone too.

"i don't understand" i say out to him finally finding my voice, before i continue to question him fearing for our happiness together.

"just yesterday we were fine together, i mean i even confessed to you for god's sake and now you're just dumping me like this? None of this makes any sense to me!" i tell him confused, as i feel my heart sink thinking about how he will answer me.

...Normal P.O.V ...

Sakura balls her fists to the point where blood could be see slowly dripping down her hand, before she inhales deeply to calm herself to reply to him normally.

"Well make it because that is what's happening Li"

"NO I BLOODY WONT! ARE YOU DEAF, I DONT UNDERSTAND, SO I WONT EXCEPT ANTHING YOU ARE TELLING ME RIGHT NOW!I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR ANY OF THIS TO MAKE SENCE TO ME." Syaoran screams at her causing everyone's attention to be on him.

"Syaoran just calm down" Tomoyo tells him running to his side as she enters the classroom hearing him shout at Sakura from the hallway.

"No Tomoyo i won't! how can i calm down, when the person i am in love with is practically tearing me apart by saying that he does not want to be with me anymore? This whole thing is just stupid" Syaoran curses out at her, but not taking his eyes away from sakura.

'Sorry this has turned out this way Syaoran but it's the only way' Tomoyo thought sympathetically before she looks at Sakura and notices something that made her eyes widen with fear. 'wow Sakura your trembling all over, this is not good it looks like you are either going to faint or run.'

Then as if on Tomoyo's thinking suspicion, Sakura could be seen turning and bolting out of the door of the classroom.

"O no, you are not getting away from me that easily." Syaoran says out of grinned teeth, as he takes off following her towards the car park.

Leaving a lot shocked and worried people in the process. They feared for the couple's survival from this argument, as most of them with the exception of a few girls had fallen in love with the schools only gay couple and wanted them to reconcile and stop fighting.

...With Sakura...

'Just keep running until you get to your car' Sakura thought hurriedly, trying to outrun Syaoran's quickening pace she could hear from behind her.

Then suddenly Sakura feels a huge tug on her wrist causing her to stop and be dragged backwards in to someone's arms.

"Caterpillar, stop" Syaoran calls out to her, feeling her struggle against his hold he had on her.

"No i won't, just let me go" Sakura yells out at him, as she pushes him away from her forcefully knocking him back a few paces.

Sakura then took the chance to start running again ' I am so sorry Syaoran i love you so much too' she thought as she ran faster tripping a few times due to her blurry vision as tears began to fall uncontrollably down her face.

"what's this blood?" Syaoran asks himself as he looks down at his chest to where Sakura just shoved him moments ago.

'My caterpillar' Syaoran thinks out loud as reality hits him suddenly, before he starts to run again but this time faster.

'you never wanted to break up, it was all an act. The blood was from your nails digging in to your hands to stop you from showing your feelings to me. I am such an idiot, wait for me caterpillar i am coming'

Syaoran finally catches up to Sakura as she gets in to her car and drives away, then without warning the car could be seen spinning out of control and smacking in to the schools sign. It caught fire almost instantly after and exploded.

..BANG...

"SSSSSS"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS clamp does.

Chapter 12

Normal P.O.V hospital

Sakura wakes up groggily and opens her eyes only to be greeted with the sight of Tomoyo, looking down at her full of worry.

"Sakura sakura are you awake, can you hear me? "Tomoyo shouts at her from the hospital chair she was occupying next to Sakura's bed.

"Yes Tomoyo, I can hear you. What happened to me?" Sakura asks Tomoyo as she attempts to sit up in to a seated position on the bed but failed.

Seeing Sakura struggle to sit up caused Tomoyo to look at her pitifully, she couldn't believe that Sakura was still alive after what she had been through. Sakura had suffered minor cuts and bruises, apart from her head injury which caused her to go in to a coma for the past three weeks.

Snapping back in to reality Tomoyo gets off the chair she was sat in and helps her best friend sit up a bit before she spoke to her softly. "You got into a car accident, you nearly died! How are you feeling? You have been in a coma for three weeks now."

"Dizzy but other than that i am fine. Wait did you just say three weeks, O my god."

"Yes, we couldn't believe it either! We all have been taking shifts to watch over you, wondering you would ever wake up! "Tomoyo told her as tears could be seen escaping from Tomoyo's eyes uncontrollably, before Tomoyo embraced the girl in the bed tightly.

"Ahh Tomoyo do not cry, i am awake now and-...Hay Wait Tomoyo, what happened with Syaoran? I heard him call out to me then i blacked out."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura to answer her still crying "Ssyaorann, he left the day you got emitted. No one has seen him since and Eriol can't get a hold of him either. I don't even think he was at the hospital long enough for him to know if you survived or not."

"What no, Syaoran..." Sakura call out to him pitifully as she started to cry, putting her hands over her eyes leaning in to Tomoyo's embrace more, before her heart machine started to go wild.

It immediately called a nurse to Sakura's side, making Tomoyo look up shocked as the nurse called in more people finally noticing Sakura's limp body being taken out of her arms and lied back down.

"Please miss can you go and wait outside."

"What, why?" Tomoyo asked the nurse hurriedly, but got no reply as she got backed out the door and it shut all most instantly after her exit.

Leaving a now scared Tomoyo out in the waiting area, while she saw everyone in the room attack Sakura at once with serious expressions on their faces.

...Phone call ...

"Hello Toya Kinomoto speaking"

"Toya, its Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo, any news on Sakura's condition yet?" Toya asked her excitedly

"Well sort of Toya, she woke up and i was talking to her but..." Tomoyo trailed off slowly

"Yes, dad she woke up-"

"No wait Toya i haven't finished, yes she woke up then when i talked to her about Syaoran...her monitor... her heart monitor when haywire and then she become unconscious again in my arm before i got kicked out of her room."

"That Geki again, even when i told him to leave because all this was his fault he is still causing trouble for us."

"YOU DID WHAT, TOYA! HOW COULD YOU, SAKURA IS IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Tomoyo tells him pissed off at what he has just admitted to her.

"What no way was the monster in love with him, it was just an act...and any way it's too late now even if she did have feelings for him."

"What do you mean by that Toya." Tomoyo demanded out at him to tell her what he ment by that statement.

"Well you know when you found Sakura...

Flash back

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Syaoran screamed out before his legs give out underneath him, causing his body to hit the floor punching out at it in hysterics.

Not realising Tomoyo followed them and was behind him, as they witnessed the exploding scene in front of them.

Tomoyo stares at the alighted car in shock not believing what she had just seen either, to the point where she took off speeding towards the car hollering out to her friend.

Moments later a crowd formed around the car park and Eriol could be seen running through it to get to Syaoran, grabbing him off the ground to take him away from the crash site back in to School.

Tomoyo took in that Eriol just took Syaoran away but that still didn't stop her, she just wouldn't except that the kindest person she knew died in the burning car that was still lit like a bomb fire just meters away from where she stood.

"Cough Cough Cough"

Tomoyo's eyes widened with reality as she heard this faint sound of a person Coughing just miller meters away from her, so she turned towards the noise and almost fell with shock...

It was SAKURA...SHE WAS ALIVE.

Sprinting over to her and picking up her top half of her body, Tomoyo instantly notices a big amount of blood coming from Sakura's head.

'She must of got thrown out of the car's front window, head first before it exploded.' Tomoyo concluded fast, as she tried to stop Sakura's head from bleeding.

Panicking seconds after because the blood wasn't stopping, she takes out her phone and calls the ambulance.

...In the hospital...

"WHERE IS HE! CATERPILLAR, WHERE ARE YOU!" Syaoran bellows out, not caring who was hearing him or that he was making a spectacle of himself.

"What fucking right do you think you have to be here, get out of here right now geki" Toyo bits out at him through grinned teeth with his fists balled up tightly out of frustration.

"No way i am is boyfriend, i have just as much right to be here as his mentally insane brother." Syaoran growls out at Toya just as angrily.

"Do you hell! Because of you my sister is in there fighting for her life." Toyo tells him, as he grabs his collar so he could slam him into the nearest wall before he speaks to him again even more angrily.

"All my family care about is in that room and because of what you made her do for you, we may not see her ever again. Now get out of here your just an eyes sore, go back to your own family and cause them trouble because your through screwing with mine."

With that said Toya lets Syaoran go and walks off the other way away from him and his now shocked face.

'nno itt cant be i fell in love with a guy but but you're a a girl!' Syaoran's thoughts stutter out at him, before coming back to reality and leaving the hospital. Promising himself and the girl he never even knew that he would never cause her to be hurt again.

...End of Flash back...

"Toya how could you?" Tomoyo asks him quietly sobbing out on the other end.

"I am sorry Tomoyo i thought the monster was going to die, i was pissed off and seeing his face really didn't help at the time."

"What are we going to tell sakura?"

"Nothing, do not tell her anything until she has recovered properly, and if she is still insistent on knowing then tell her."

"But what are we going to do if she wants to find him again? You know how stubborn Sakura is?"

"Well if that is what she wants then...i guess it can't be helped and i will have to drag his Chinese ass back here for her, but for now let's just let her recover then decide... "

"Alright bye Toya, i will speak to you when you come to swap shifts with me later."

"ok bye."

...End of Phone Call...

"Miss" the nurse walks over to Tomoyo, seeing that she had come off the phone and smiled at her.

"Miss Sakura is ok, she was just exhausted and one of her wires come loose on the machine causing it to malfunction so don't worry."

"Thank god"

End of the story... i ended it funny because i am doing a sequel to this one called...know the real me.. xx please review xx thank you for the story.


End file.
